Channeling a Jungle Beast
by carmenkhoiaos
Summary: A face from Casey's past shows up in Oceans Bluff to teach the Rangers a new move. A little or a lot AU, depending on how well you know Jungle Fury.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing. This takes place between 'Ghost of a chance part 2' and 'Bad to the Bone'. It's AU mainly because i haven't watched that much of Jungle Fury except a few clips. Still, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Casey Rhodes was running through the jungle. It wasn't his first choice for his usual early morning jog, but today his Tiger had won the battle. Now he was trailing through the moss, twig and leaf covered non-existent pathway, instead of his usual tarred pathway.

Since there was no one in the jungle besides him and the regular inhabitants, Casey released the Tiger within. His senses shot up to a new high. He saw every detail of the forest; he saw the nesting birds in the trees, the spiders building their webs and… a shadow.

Casey stopped running and looked into the trees. There was nothing there. He felt the frustration of his Tiger. He didn't like to be messed with; if this was one of Dai Shi's plans, it would be better if the monster just challenged him straight.

The shadow passed again, but this time, Casey and his Tiger, were ready. He followed the shadow, keeping up with it easily. His reflexes were the only reason he wasn't falling flat on his face. Slowly, the shadow turned into a figure he recognized. It was a Gorilla Jungle Beast!

It stopped running and so did he, coming to a halt in a clearing with some space between them. As Casey caught his breath, the Jungle Beast began to change in front of his eyes. A grey aura surrounded the Gorilla and its arms and legs became human.

Its features became more defined and Casey had to look away. The Gorilla turned into a young woman. She had shoulder length black hair, brown eyes and chocolate brown skin.

"Hi Casey."

He turned his head back to her. He was glad to see that she kept the grey aura around her sensitive areas. He stepped closer to her and tried to remember her. All she did was smile and watch him stare at her.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

She laughed. Her laugh gave him goose bumps… the good kind.

"You really don't know who I am?"

Before he could say anything his communication alert sounded. He held his Solar morpher in his hand and looked at the young woman.

"Go ahead. I'll see you later."

Her Jungle Beast took over and Casey watched the Gorilla jump into the trees and swing away. He put his morpher on.

"Hey Lily."

"Where are you Casey? It's almost opening time!"

He started running back to where the path was that would lead him back to Oceans Bluff.

"Sorry. I lost track of time."

"Hurry!"

Lily hung up and he put his morpher back into its pouch. As he ran back to the city, Casey couldn't help but think about the girl. Why can't I remember who she is he thought to himself.

When he got to Jungle Karma Pizza Parlor, Lily chewed him out about checking the time.

He just nodded at everything she said and went to change into his uniform. When he got back onto the floor, he put on a smile for the customers, but inside he was still thinking about the girl.

* * *

End of the first chapter. Please review. I was thinking of adding a few more chapters but that will depend.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to casey and lily fan for reviewing. And a special thank you to MF 22 for being the first to review. and for being clever enough to figure it out before it even started ;).

I own nothing

* * *

The last customer finally left the Jungle Karma Pizza Parlor. Fran locked the front door and put the 'closed' sign up. Casey sat in one of the booths and cleaned the menus. Lily and Theo cleaned up in the kitchen.

Fran sat across the booth from Casey, helping him with the cleaning. She didn't understand how they ever got dirty. But then she remembered all the little kids whose hands were always greasy.

Fran looked up at Casey. It seemed as if he was thinking about something Ranger related.

"Case, you okay?"

After a long while, Casey looked up at her. "Huh? Did you say something Fran?"

"Yeah, what's on your mind?"

"Uh… I'm thinking about how there wasn't a single Dai Shi attack all day."

"I don't know about you, but I'm glad." Theo said coming out of the kitchen followed by Lily.

"A whole day without a single bruise!" Lily said happily.

"If it's bruises you want, I'm working on a new crash course right now." RJ came into the Parlor from the kitchen.

Luckily (or unluckily) for the three the alarm went off.

"Sorry RJ." Theo said slapping his mentor on the back, "The Rinshi don't rub it in our faces if you fail."

The three rangers ran off.

"Just when you start to think evil takes a day off." Lily said as the three ran to the co-ordinates.

They got to the scene and saw the monster of the day scaring people. The Rinshi were everywhere.

"Let's suit up guys!"

They put their solar morphers on and activated them.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

They jumped down into the crowd and fought the Rinshi, keeping them away from the people. Once they were gone, the Rangers focused on the monster.

"I assume you managed to defeat the Rinshi so quickly because you face them every day." The monster said in a British accent. "I am Antager and I promise you, I will not be defeated as easily."

He threw energy bolts at the Rangers and they fell back. They tried getting up but they couldn't.

"What's happening?" Theo asked groaning in pain.

"This doesn't feel right." Lily commented struggling to get to her feet.

"Come on guys, keep trying to get up!" Casey encouraged although he was in pain as well.

"That won't be possible." Antager said. "You see, my energy bolts drain you of your power. If I drain just enough, your Beast Spirits will cease to exist!"

Antager prepared another bolt in his hand and crept closer, laughing with every step. The Rangers hadn't given up on trying to get away from the monster. Antager raised the bolt, ready to fire.

An energy blast, out of nowhere, hit Antager in the back. He stumbled back, falling into his energy bolt.

After a moment of struggle, Antager got back on his feet, clutching his smoking chest with one of his hands. He, as well as the Rangers, looked for the source of the attack. A Ranger landed right between Antager and the three Rangers. By the skirt on the uniform, they could tell it was a girl. Her helmet gave away what Casey had been thinking about all day. It was the Gorilla girl he'd seen that morning on his jog.

She stood to her feet, "Your move Antager!"  
"As much as I'd enjoy it, I must go. Pardon me."

The monster vanished and the Rangers powered down. The three had managed to get to their knees. The girl turned to them. She looked just like Casey remembered from this morning, just with a lot more clothes. She knelt beside Casey and touched his shoulder. He though it strange, but she seemed to know him, so he had to trust her.

"Let me get you guys back to RJ's." she said with concern in her voice.

"Not until you tell me your name!" Casey said.

Lilly and Theo exchanged quick glances at what their friend just did. He had never spoken with such authority before.

"Do you wanna stay here writhing in pain or do you wanna go back to RJ's and get better?" she asked looking a little annoyed.

"You tell and then we'll go."

"Stubborn as always." She smiled a little then sighed. "My name is Carmen Rilla. I am Master Rilla's daughter."

* * *

Let me know what you think.


End file.
